Magic and love
by SSAAuroraStrauss
Summary: AU. OneShot Sometimes friendship and love are stronger than anything else. Hermione didn't let Dumbledore stick to his plan, and reveals it to McGonagall after the battle of Hogwarts is over. AD/MM, McGonagall and Hermione and Harry friendship.


Magic and love

Still in the middle of the battlefield, Minerva McGonagall looked at what once was the most beautiful castle in Scotland, sadness and the feeling of loss taking once again their place over the relief she had just felt knowing that the Dark Lord was forever gone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see none other than Harry Potter worry reflecting in his bright green eyes.

«Thank you » he said quietly

« You have nothing to thank me about Potter, I should be the one thanking you for saving our world shouldn't I ? » She smiled tentatively.

« I heard you screaming and at this very moment I realized I had never thanked you for all the times you've been there for me, so thank you ». This time he was the one smiling tentatively.

As no word seemed to want to get out of her mouth, he did the first thing that came to his mind and took her into his arms.

« You deserved someone who cared for you and I once promised your parents to be one of these persons » she murmured softly responding to the embrace.

Spotting Hermione Granger, she took a step back and smiled at Harry,

« I think Miss Granger wishes to speak with you »

He looked behind himself before turning back to her « Actually it's you she wants to speak with ». As if having heard, Hermione came up to her, shifting from one foot to another, apparently nervous. About what could she be nervous now that the war was over ? Minerva wondered. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

« Miss Granger ? »

« May I speak to you for a moment? » the now grown up girl asked.

« Of course, what about we go for a walk ? »

The girl nodded and followed her out in the grounds.

« What is it Hermione ? I can feel you nervous and I don't like it. » She told one of her favorite students.

« Well you see … It's complicated and it seems so unlikely but … » She took a deep breath looked into the eyes of her professor and quickly said « Albus Dumbledore is still alive ».

Of all the things McGonagall had expected this was certainly not one of them. After what seemed an eternity to Hermione, she spoke quietly and somehow weakly.

« Miss Granger I do not know where this goes or who told you this but I am not sure I want to hear more » She began turning away when Hermione called after her.

« « I have to go out with Harry tonight Minerva and once again I must ask you to take care of the school. I need you to know there is no one I trust more than you » That's his last words to you isn't it ? He told me they were and he told me you wouldn't be easy to convince. And so he told me a lot of other things that only you and him know. » Hermione moved in front of McGonagall, «your nickname is Tabby. You won the transfiguration championship in your seventh year under his tutoring. At this age you also helped him defeat Grindelwald because he had killed your parents and little brother Malcolm who used to call you Minnie, that's why you wouldn't let anyone call you this not even your childhood friend Poppy. You were married once but not to the person Dumbledore would have liked, and even though he didn't say it I'm pretty sure he's the one he wanted you to marry. He loved you and you loved him, why was anything said I have no idea but I know he is alive because I didn't let him die as he had planned. »

By now Minerva looked at her expectantly, waiting for Hermione to continue. And she did so.

« Nicholas Flamel worked on an ancient spell project. He knew that one day Dumbledore would be targeted by Voldemort and apparently he knew that he would be willing to die for Harry to defeat Voldemort at some point. During the first holidays of our sixth year, I was worried about Dumbledore's blackened hand, I-I thought about what would happened if he died and how I could prevent it. And there Flamel's work appeared to me. All I needed to complete his work was, as in most of the ancient spells, love. I first thought of Harry's love for Dumbledore but it wasn't strong enough, or at least it wasn't the one Flamel thought about while doing his incredible piece of Magic. And then I thought who has the closest relationship with Dumbledore except Harry ?

The day I asked you about Dumbledore's hand I knew who loved him the most. Your name completed the spell and protected him from death. »

« But we-we buried him, Hermione he really was dead and no one can revive the dead… » McGonagall whispered.

« Flamel could, but we will never know how, unfortunately or fortunately because I'm not sure we would always be wise enough to use that kind of power,choosing who lives and who dies. The burial was the hardest part, it wasn't his real body, I created it, professor Dumbledore was resting in a safe place in a foreign country. Professor Snape knew but didn't say anything and now I know why, he didn't want professor Dumbledore to die. »

Minerva's thoughts were rushing into her mind, why didn't he say anything ? Why didn't he fight with us ? surely he wouldn't have let harry on his own. Sensing her professor's silent questions, Hermione continued her explanation.

« He didn't come back because I wouldn't let him but mostly because it was Harry who had to fight Voldemort and he wouldn't have done it until professor Dumbledore was dead. Also, Snape's cover would have been blown up.

He was mad at me when he woke up, he said I shouldn't have saved him but I just couldn't let him.

I haven't seen him since the day before we went looking for the Horcruxes but I know he will come back now that Voldemort's dead. And it won't be easy but when he will be back I need you to help me explain to the others what happened. »

Minerva saw Hermione look over her shoulder and when she turned around she felt tears burning her eyes as Albus Dumbledore walked up to her.

She stared at him for a moment before throwing herself at him, love, warmth and relief making her somehow a little bit hopeful once again.

 **So this is just something that came to my mind today, don't pay attention to the mistakes English is not my native language. I know it is not that exciting but I love AD/MM and the friendship between McGonagall and Harry and Hermione.**

 **Obviously I don't own the characters. Hope you enjoyed it anyway !**

 **AS.**


End file.
